Trusting Me
by Chivalricangel
Summary: "I'm not evil dammit." At least that is what Cole would have everyone believe. Its been four months since he took back his powers from Barbas, now Piper, Leo and even Paige believes it, it can only be a matter of time until Phoebe does too.
1. Chapter 1

**Set four months after 'Sympathy for the Demon.' Cole did not kill Edward Miller the slumlord in 'Witches in tights.' Cole is still his opportunistic self trying to get Phoebe back, he's just not as obvious about it.**

* * *

"Emily you're going to be okay, those people, those things that were after you, are gone now." Phoebe comforted.

"My lawyer, I need to see my lawyer now, I'm going to be evicted."

"Evicted, that can't be good, why are you being evicted sweetie?"

"Because those things, kept harassing me, causing a lot of trouble so the landlord wants me gone."

"That's terrible." Phoebe said sympathetically.

"Can I use your phone" Emily asked, with a business card falling out of her pocket."

"Sure." Phoebe said, while picking up the fallen business card, her face turned from neutral to horrified.

"Cole Turner!"

"Yeah, he's been so good to me in this difficult time." She says before taking the business card and heading towards the phone."

"No this can't be right he's evil!"

"What?" Emily said in surprise and half amusement, continuing to dial the phone.

Leo jumped in "I think it is right Phoebe, Cole's been helping people like this for months now, he's even helped me a couple of times."

"He has, how come you never told me this?" Piper whined.

"Because he didn't want people to think he was just doing this to get back to Phoebe, he's moved on now, trying to redeem himself from all the evil he has done in the past."

Phoebe repeated "This can't be right."

"Thank you for all your help." Emily hastily headed towards the door.

"Wait, I'm going with you no one should be alone with Cole."

 _At Cole's office._

"I can't express how grateful you we are for what you have done for me and my family."

The middle-aged woman hugged Cole and walked out the door with a thousand troubles removed from her back, relief filling her face with contentment. Cole spotted the two women at the entrance of the room and made eye contact, a mixture of warmth and shock greeted his face as he finally laid eyes upon his ex-wife, he eventually composed himself enough to address his two guests.

"Emily, Phoebe."

"Is it over, am I being evicted."

Cole hesitated and briefly glanced at Phoebe eyes, they were fixed on him with a blank cold stare.

"No, not yet, I think I can still delay things further, but unless we can convince one of the other residents to speak on your behalf, or the landlord to halt the proceedings we're not going to win this battle."

"Okay so that's it, we'll convince the tenants or the landlord and everything will be peachy, let's go goodbye Cole." Phoebe replied.

Emily was grabbed and Phoebe practically dragged her out the room like a woman possessed.

"Wait, you'll need my help." He pleaded moving towards them.

"We don't need you Cole." Phoebe fired back before storming out the door with Emily, slamming it behind them.

Cole threw a low voltage energy ball at the wall in frustration, as much as the work he has done for others made him feel better, it just wasn't enough. Seeing Phoebe again even only for a moment brought back old feelings of despair that begged to be forgotten. He moved back into his chair and buried his head into a folder and broke down. He never really felt responsible for his actions as the source, after all he became the source not from his own free will but as an unexpected consequence of saving Phoebe. He desperately tried to fight it off like a disease infecting him, but he was left helpless against the source's power. Again, he felt helpless, another afternoon spent alone in his office after once coming so close to perfect happiness. He would never consider himself good, however that doesn't make him evil, almost more human, he's not sharing his body with Belthazhar, he's not infected by the source and he's not without purpose like when he was a human, he's finally able to be the real him. But he needs Phoebe like a struggling alcoholic.

There was a knock on the door, Cole quickly tried to regain his composure wiping his face with his blazer in a sorry attempt to look presentable.

"Come in."

"I know what you are doing and it's not going to work." Paige attacked.

"What exactly am I doing this time, stopping people from being evicted, I'm truly evil." Cole fired at her with more built up anger than sarcasm.

"Who are you fooling Cole, you can never be good, stay away from our innocent, you won't be able to help."

"Maybe I can't at least not on my own, but I think you can, you used to be a social worker right, I haven't had much luck with convincing the tenants, but I think you might be able too, we should be able to get there before Phoebe messes up a month of my work."

"I've got it, thanks." Paige orbed out the room.

Everything was falling out of control, if Paige saved Emily then he wouldn't get the credit, but if she fails Emily will be evicted and he will be blamed for it.

 _Just outside Emily's apartment._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe replied.

This couldn't be further from the truth, as much as she would like to admit she had moved on from Cole, her face betrayed her true emotions, being with Cole was almost like flying with a dragon, the mediocrity that followed had little chance of capturing her heart the way he did.

They turned the corner and arrived at the apartment complex only to be greeted by Paige.

"They won't help you Emily I'm sorry."

"Now what am I going to do."

 _Back at the manor._

"Cole what are you doing here." Phoebe asked.

The living room was a packed auditorium, Cole stared at Phoebe briefly, then his eyes darted around the room until they landed at Emily.

"The landlord has agreed to stop proceedings, Emily you're free to stay."

Emily was ecstatic, she sang screams of joy jumping up into Cole's arms, today he was her knight in shining armor, the sisters may have defeated the demons, but Cole was the who had saved her from her problems. The reaction of the audience was not what was intended only Leo smiled, the rest held a blank face, Phoebe's bordered on disappointment and she didn't even know that Cole used his powers to brainwash the landlord.

"That's really great Emily." Phoebe said, trying her best to hide her disappointment.

"We should all celebrate, at Piper's club!" Emily said enthusiastically.

"I don't know." Piper tried to protest, conscious of Phoebe's feelings.

"No, I insist, not just to celebrate but to thank you all properly for all you have done for me."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, any feedback is appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

Emily may have been annoying, but she was doing wonders for Cole's relationship prospects with Phoebe, not only had she made Cole look like a hero but she had arranged for a social gathering which puts Cole in direct proximity with Phoebe forcing them to talk and be civil. Furthermore, Emily will talk constantly about all of the great stuff that Cole has done for her, he may have helped her for free, but Emily is by far the most lucrative client, does this sound to good to be true?

"Wow Piper your club is so great!"

"Yeah it's been kinda hot lately". Piper said with no desire of showing humility.

"Speaking of hot, I would like to make a toast to Cole for saving me from landlord, if you ask me he was way scarier than those creatures."

Phoebe looked disgusted as they all clinked their glasses, their new-found enthusiasm for anything Cole.

"Yay Cole". Phoebe said sarcastically.

"He is the hero of everyone". She continued.

Cole tried to hide his disappointment by having another sip of his drink; Emily not picking up on Phoebe's sarcasm tugged Cole's arm playfully.

"He just is isn't he. Tell me Cole are you married?"

"Divorced!" Phoebe answered.

"Actually, I'm technically still married, the divorce papers haven't been signed."

"Emily, you haven't told us what you do for a living." Paige asked trying to change the subject from the toxic situation of Cole's marital status.

"Oh, I run a flower store, I sell all kinds of flowers big ones small ones, yellow ones purple one's my favourite kind of flower is …"

Everyone spaced out when listening to Emily's very boring ramble about flowers, they had bigger and more personal issues to think about with regards to people they actually cared about."

"Well I better be going". Cole announced to the group.

"What so soon, we had so much more to talk about." A disappointed Emily whined.

"I know, but I have to work early tomorrow, more people in need."

 _This was so frustrating for Cole, why didn't it work, why wasn't she convinced, even if he made Emily up she couldn't do a better job at promoting him, but nothing happened. Cole didn't know what else he could do, she forgave him for what he did as beltazhar why not for what he did as the source, only an opportunity from the stars it seemed could help him get Phoebe back._

 _Phoebe tried to pretend what Cole did for Emily meant nothing to her, but it did, maybe just maybe, Cole could be good again, she could return to the happiest moment of her live. No, that's impossible, Cole is beyond forgiveness now, he had his chance and he blew it, the evil in him won out over the good, letting him back into her heart is out of the question._

"Take this witch!"

Phoebe quickly glanced at the demon, but it was to late a fireball was hurled at her direction knocking her out of her thoughts and over the dining room table. Piper came running in, she attempted to blow the demon up, but it had no effect, the demon gave a chuckle before shimmering out.

"Leo!" Piper cried out as a sister in pain.

Leo orbed in, immediately taking a glance at the large wound in Phoebe's chest, quickly moving over to heal her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I heard a noise, I ran in to see Phoebe lying unconscious and a demon that wont blow up standing over her."

"Why didn't he kill you?"

"I don't know why half the demons who attack don't kill us."

"Uuugh."

Phoebe started to sit up.

"I thought this time I was toast; did you get the demon?"

"Unfortunately, not." Piper replied.

"I'm gonna check with the elders." Leo said before orbing off.

 _Cole's apartment._

Leo lied, he was not going to ask the elders for help, he went to Cole instead.

"Hey Cole, a demon attacked Phoebe we need your help."

"Is she alright?" He asked concerned, if there was one thing that Cole never faked it was his care for Phoebe.

"She is for now, she was hit by a fireball, I healed her just in time."

"She asked for my help?"

"Actually no, she thinks I'm asking the elders."

"Why aren't you asking the elders, why come to me with this?"

"Because I don't think that the elders can help, I think you can."

Cole hesitated for a moment. "I'll see what I can do."

This was the opportunity Cole was waiting for, but somehow he didn't seem excited about this, probably because he thought that if helping Emily out didn't work nothing would, Phoebe had already been lost to him.

 _6 hours later at the manor._

"I can't find anything about this in the book, this stupid demon is not in here!" Piper whined.

"We might be able to help." Leo said.

"Wait what is he doing here!" Phoebe complained

"Cole has some very valuable information about the demon that you are after."

"What do you know?" Phoebe demanded.

"Well for starters he isn't a demon."

"What do you mean he isn't a demon, he threw a fireball at me."

"According to my sources, it was a human, given demonic powers by a very powerful demon set on taking over the underworld by…

"Killing us, what else is new." Piper quipped dryly.

"You're saying its some kind of mortal, so what do we do, we can't vanquish him." There was always one sister who wasn't on board with the plan, predictably on this occasion it was Phoebe.

"You can, if it was me you wouldn't have hesitated to vanquish me, now you want to pretend that its different because we are dealing with Joe Schmoe."

"It is different Cole we are not vanquishing him."

"We might not have a choice, if this guy attacks again we're going to have to defend ourselves." Piper stated.

"This opponent…" Cole trying to choose his words carefully.

"Person". Phoebe interrupted.

"This person, cannot be defeated, with your powers, you'll have to defeat him the way a mortal defeats another mortal".


	3. Chapter 3

"I recommend this". Cole, reaches into the inside of his jacket to reveal the familiar and highly unwelcome figure of a gun in the Halliwell manor."

"Get that thing out of here". Phoebe shouted at Cole, the same words had been spoken to him by Paige a year ago. Cole paused in the face of a bittersweet feeling, originally it was happiness, it brought him back to a better place where he was with Phoebe, but it quickly turned into sadness in the face of his present reality.

"You might want to reconsider, it will be the most effective way of protecting you and your family."

"I'm pregnant Phoebe, innocent or not if this thing tries to hurt us we're going to do what is necessary, you are going to do what is necessary, do you understand!"

Phoebe reluctantly took the gun out of Cole's hands.

"Good luck". Cole said before shimmering out.

Everyone else in the manor went on with their usual activities, it wasn't until two hours later did something happen.

"Yaaaah" The demon screamed before pouncing on Piper in the kitchen, knocking her to the floor.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed.

Phoebe ran in while tentatively holding the gun in her hands, the demon was trying to claw its way through Wyatt's forcefield, slowly making gains against the unborn's protective shield.

"Phoebe do something"

She had hesitated long enough for Leo and Paige to run in, Leo had no such empathy for the infected human, despite being a pacifist, he took the gun from Phoebe's hands and fired three bullets into the intruder, making use of his ww2 training. It was a cliché, the middle-aged man shooting the intruder to protect his wife and child, one that could be avoided, had Phoebe done what was necessary to protect her family.

"Piper are you okay". Leo asked while helping her up, behind them Phoebe was ashamed with her head looking down at the floor.

"Phoebe what happened". Paige asked.

"I just couldn't do it, that was another human being, especially with a gun it wasn't right."

"Since when did you become a pacifist, all this just to spite Cole!" Paige attacked.

"I have to go upstairs".

 _Phoebe kept telling herself that she hesitated to preserve a human life, but how human was it really after being infected by the demon, there was no mention in the book of shadows on how to reverse it, the infecting demon wasn't even in there, she had to hear about it from Cole. Her mind was telling her that this victim was different from Cole, but her heart spoke differently, whispering soft lullabies about Cole. In the chaos her mind violently resisted in an attempt to distance herself from Cole, after all he was a human infected by the source and she vanquished him almost without hesitation. She didn't know what to do, how she could move forward with all her inner confliction._

 _Cole's apartment_

"How did it go".

"Its been taken care of, I killed the demon, but it could have gone a lot smoother."

"You killed the demon, I thought that Phoebe was going to do it."

"That was the plan, but she couldn't do it and it nearly cost Piper her life."

Cole looked down out the floor, trying for a moment to hide his sadness. "The demon behind this is still at large, we'll have to find a way to vanquish it before it infects other humans."

"I agree, see what you can find out and meet us back at the manor."

 _Phoebe really couldn't do it, while Cole thought that she wouldn't do it the reality stung far deeper than the perception, for Phoebe to value someone else's life more than his, how quickly she gave up on him, it was far more painful than his vanquish, the pain of the fire was felt only briefly, his wife's resignation will burn on long through the afterlife._

 _The next day, breakfast time at the Halliwell Manor, Cole shimmers in and surprises everyone._

"I couldn't find anything out about the demon, except what we already know about him."

"Us neither." Piper said.

Everyone in the manor was involved discussing how they were going to research and vanquish the demon, but not Phoebe, she buried her head in her coffee mug as if she was in an alternate universe trying to escape. She may not have been able to escape her conflicting feelings, but she was able to escape the dining room, although not without company.

"Do you have any thoughts." Cole asked. It had been a while since he had spoke to her in private and the last time was certainly not experience he wanted repeated, for it to go a similar way was to be expected.

"I don't know." Phoebe said quietly, proceeding to go upstairs, Cole followed.

"Are you okay? Leo told me what happened."

"I don't know what to think anymore, all I know is that we have to vanquish this demon so something like this doesn't happen again."

Phoebe stopped on the staircase and turned around, she looked briefly into Cole's eyes, almost smiling, only it would be cut short.

"Ahhhhhh!" Paige screamed, before anyone could do anything Paige was infected by the demon. When Cole and Phoebe arrived, the demon was gone, and Paige was trying to kill Piper and Leo.

"Leo, take Piper and orb to my apartment." Cole did his demonic equivalent, grabbing Phoebe by the hand shimmering away from the scene of crisis."

"Oh my god, the demon infected Paige". Piper announced to the whole group.

"Oh no, this can't be happening, we can't do to Paige what we did to the last person and if we manage to save Paige we could have saved that person". Phoebe complained and then collapsed into the sofa.

"We can't stay here long, Paige will find us here." Leo said ignoring Phoebe's outburst."

"Don't worry, this place is magically protected. Phoebe, don't worry this time things will be different, we have time to prepare, no more people will have to die because someone was infected by a demon." Cole responded with measured confidence.

Thank you everyone for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 24 hours since Paige had been infected by the demon, because they were not able to use their powers on her, they had to find a more naturalistic solution to rid her of the infection. Their efforts led them to a special flower which based on Cole's research in the underworld had the potential to free her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh no, has Paige found us." Phoebe asked.

"No that's impossible, like I said this place is magically protected" Cole replied

Cole opened the door, to everyone's surprise and dismay, it was Emily, they would have rather it had been Paige, being clawed to death by her would be far less painful than any of the words coming out of Emily's mouth.

"Hi Cole, oh everybody's here, well that's good too, I thought it would be a great idea to give you all a tour of my flower shop.

"Emily's now's not really a good time." Piper replied.

"Yeah, we're looking for a special flower that can help us save Paige." Leo added.

Leo, instantly realized his mistake, the whole room looked at Leo as if he had just squandered the entire family fortune. Emily was more than happy to oblige them in their request, her eyes jumped up when he mentioned a flower.

"Oh, if it's flowers that you need, then you've come to the right person, come on, I'm sure I've got just what you need."

 _At Emily's flower shop._

"San Francisco's climate is perfect for growing flowers, its warm enough for them to grow all year round, but never too hot to hurt them, did you know that the hottest month in San Francisco is September, even though many people in the rest of the country consider it fall, but according to the astronomical calendar most of September can be considered summer, regardless of where you are in the country. As witches…"

Everyone was losing their patience with Emily, Phoebe in particular, she had lived in San Francisco her entire life, she didn't need to be lectured on the weather here, she just wanted that damn flower, so she could save Paige.

Emily continued "you would think you would be very in touch with astrology".

"Nah that was more of one of Paige's interests and we're very eager to get her back, once she's back I'm sure she would be more than happy to talk to you about, astrology and climate and stuff."

"Well we have to get her back in that case, I love talking about the weather, isn't it just so hooot out here Cole."

Cole, turned his head, and rolled his eyes. "Yes, very hot". Cole agreed winking at Phoebe.

"So, about the flower" Leo said, trying to move things forward.

"Yes okay, the rare blue moonlight flower, let's see…"

Emily was rummaging around the flowers.

"Oh dear, I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it" Piper exclaimed.

"I must have sold it to my last customer, a tall guy in black robes."

"A tall guy in black robes, did you not consider that this man could be a demon!" Piper shouted.

"I don't ask questions of my customers Piper, that's the number one rule of business!"

"Well if I didn't ask questions to teenagers trying to get into my I wouldn't be in business."

"Okay guys, this isn't helping, is there any way we can get a hold of the flower." Leo asked in his practised role as a mediator.

"Oh yeah, we'll have to go to the forest to find it, how about it Cole, you and me on an afternoon date?"

"The fate of our sister is at stake, there's no way that we're leaving it in the hands of you two." Phoebe snapped.

Cole should have been insulted by the lack of confidence Phoebe placed in him however, was that a hint of jealousy that Cole detected.

"We'll all go, lets orb."

"Wow the forest is so beautiful, you know Cole after we're done, I know a really romantic walk through these woods, total seclusion." Emily cheekily winking her eyes at Cole, Emily's incessant flirting was grating on the entire party, this was going to be a long walk.

"Emily how long until we find the flower". Phoebe asked, before Cole was forced to answer Emily's question.

"Erm I don't know, ten minutes, ten hours."

"Ten hours, we don't have that long, besides, in ten hours it will be dark." Phoebe gasped.

"Your right, that makes it so much more romantic doesn't it Cole."

"But it will be so much harder, to see the flower." Piper chimed in.

"Oh nonsense, the flowers known as blue moonlight for good reason, it practically glows in the dark.

"Hmm, it's been a while since I've been on a romantic walk with my wife, it doesn't sound all that bad." Cole joked.

"If I was your wife, we could do this every day, more importantly, every night."

"Okay, let's hope with find this flower soon." Piper said.

They didn't, this was a long arduous walk, with Emily's unrelenting vulgarity, although Cole seemed to enjoy the flirting, it had been a while since anyone had flirted with him and Emily was attractive, besides it was rare that he got to spend any time with Phoebe and enjoyed watching Phoebe get jealous, perhaps there was hope after all.

"Isn't the forest just so magical at night, just the moon and the stars to decorate the solemnity of the night."

"Yes, it has a certain appeal." Cole responded.

"Not to mention being in great company, is there anything better, well I can think of one thing better that we could be doing." Emily cheekily grinning at Cole.

Emily's comments had some substance Piper and Leo might have been able to enjoy this walk had Emily not been there and Phoebe and Cole used to do things like this all the time in some of the most romantic spots in the world, nothing needs to be said about how much fun Emily was having, the disappointment was potent once they found the flower and the night was at an end.

"Oh no, that's the flower."

"The flower, really that's it, great we can go home and save Paige."

"You know Cole the nights still young…"

"Cole has to help, us to save Paige, meet us back at the manor after you've taken Emily home."


	5. Chapter 5

The potion was made, enough for all four of them to try their luck and hit the infected Paige. However, the prolonged presence of the infection inside Paige's body had some very unexpected consequences on her behaviour. Paige was blaring loud early 2000's dance music raving like a woman possessed, while shrieking high pitched cries at as great a speed as the powers of the infection would allow. Before any of her supposed saviours could grab a hold of themselves Paige noticed them and charged on all fours knocking them to the floor, causing enough impact on Leo to make him drop his potion. Then Paige grabbed Leo by the legs and started dragging him along the floor, he was using his hands to stop himself being dragged, desperately clawing his way through the carpet with the obligatory grunts and ridiculous facial expressions to boot. The others could only watch in horror as they saw the helpless whitelighter clinging on to the carpet as if it was his favourite toy. Fortunately, this manoeuvre was halted with a typical bout of hysteric laughter and a flurry of potions collided into Paige while she was leaning over Leo. A large stream of blue smoke filled the room, the potion appearing to take effect.

"What just happened, what am I doing?" She asked surprised, removing herself from the compromising position over Leo's body.

"You were infected". Everyone said in chorus.

Cole brought Phoebe into the kitchen.

"Phoebe erm, I was thinking we could go on a date tomorrow night, I know this great Italian restaurant."

"Cole, I know you've been doing good lately, but I don't feel confident going on a date with you."

"But Phoebe..."

"Phoebe could you help us clean up?" Piper asked.

"Sure, no problem." She replied, excusing herself from the room.

Cole could sense that he was close to winning Phoebe back, he just needed one final push to drive her back towards him.

The next morning Phoebe woke up to a bed of beautiful flowers, no doubt bought from Emily and some of Phoebe's favourite Chocolates. There was a note attached, it read: "Morretoni's restaurant 7pm, Cole. Phoebe couldn't help but smile and look forward for the chance to rekindle their lost flame.

 _At the restaurant_.

It had been a while since Cole and Phoebe had last gone on a date, it wasn't something that they usually did, it didn't really suit Cole's personality and they type of activities he did to express his affection As such he was unsure how to react, completely unlike the typical "guys", generic males who seemed to be perfectly in tune with how one should act in such situations that the charmed one's usually dated.

"So, you like your pasta"?

"Yeah, it's good" Phoebe replied.

Cole himself ordered a margherita pizza, his tastes were simple, far simpler than this restaurant was designed for.

"Good, good… it's great to see that you like it." Cole said very slowly, hesitating between words.

There was a long pause, both of them continued to eat their meals, for what it was worth they were both delicious, they didn't remember the last time they tasted food this great, even though they would never admit it to Piper. Nevertheless, they were both so focussed on how this meeting would go to truly appreciate the food.

"Do you have any idea of how we will defeat the infecting demon?" Cole asked.

"Did you really ask me out to talk about demons?"

"No, no of course not."

There was another long pause.

Cole had to start thinking on his feet. "Did you hear about the joke Leo pulled on Piper?" Using humour to try and loosen the situation.

"No what joke"?

"He pretended to have the infection, he gave himself body spasms and he moved like crazy and Piper was like 'oh no he must have the infection' but then Leo said, 'just joking' and they both burst out laughing."

"No, I never heard that, that's funny."

Cole himself did his own impression of Paige, moving so much he fell out of his seat and on to the floor. They both laughed like old friends recalling an old tale, even if some of the other customers thought they were crazy.

As Cole got up from his seat he was meet by a very familiar person.

"Cole, Phoebe, what a coincidence to meet the two of you here in this restaurant."

It was Emily, somehow, she was in the exact same restaurant as Cole and Phoebe at the exact same time.

"Emily, what a surprise". Phoebe said looking at Cole confused.

"You know, the owner is a good friend if mine, I'll have him deliver us some of her finest wine on the house"!

"We?" Phoebe said confused, as Emily pranced of to speak to the owner. Phoebe then resumed glaring at Cole.

"When I ordered the flowers, she kinda recommended me this restaurant, I should have known." Cole spilled, like a kid who had just got in trouble with his parents, shaking his head in a half-jokingly manner.

"Well at least it wont be a boring night, we have Emily, we have an extra bottle of wine in addition to the one we already have, what more could we ask for?"

"I don't know some privacy."

They both enjoyed the humour of the situation.

"I'm back 1990, San Valentino private reserve."

"Great." They both say in unison.

"Is there anything better than a good glass of wine shared in great company?"

"No." Cole replied.

"Nothing better." Phoebe continued.

They were both staring into each other's eyes.

"I was thinking Cole, perhaps if you didn't have something to do tomorrow morning, you could head over to the flower shop and we could go for a walk in the woods, there are some beautiful flowers that I can't wait to show you."

"I think I've got my morning planned out." He said moving in to kiss Phoebe, they didn't even notice Emily storm out in protest.

"This wine sure is good." Cole pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think I know something better than wine." Phoebe responded, winking

It was finally happening; Cole and Phoebe were going to rekindle their relationship since Cole was vanquished as the source at the hands of the charmed ones. Unfortunately for them things were not going to be a smooth sailing as they would like, fate has a way of screwing with magical beings.

Thank you for reading!

Sorry for the delay of this chapter, let me know if you want me to continue!


	6. Chapter 6

Things had gone very well for Cole and Phoebe last night, however there was unwelcome guest in the room afterwards while they were sleeping that neither of them knew about, Emily. She was furious, jealous that her beloved Cole was back with his former flame.

Cole and Phoebe's night was official, happening at the manor rather than at their old apartment, making a statement to the whole family the next day when they appeared for breakfast together.

"Well well well, look who are back together". Piper commented playfully.

Both Phoebe and Cole gave out a large unrestrained smile.

"Its good to be back." Cole replied.

"Toast". Piper offered

"Yes please". Cole replied.

He had forgotten how good this felt, to be a part of a family, during his entire marriage to Phoebe he was controlled by the source, but this was his first real experience of being with Phoebe as husband and wife. His brief spell of marital bliss was however interrupted by a phone call.

"Emily… I'll be on my way."

 _At Emily's apartment_

"Emily what is it."

"Cole, there is something I need to tell you."

Emily moved in and started kissing Cole. Cole reflexivity pulled away.

"Emily, you can't just do that." Anger, surprise and disgust filled his voice.

"You really don't remember me, well I guess it has been 18 years." Emily gave a slight chuckle.

"What are you talking about." Cole looked confused.

"The little girl, that you saved from those demons."

Cole paused and thought for a moment, puzzled he though back and then almost had a eureka moment. "You were attacked by the grimlocks."

"You remembered!" Emily shouted, impressed, her saviour remembered the moment that meant the most to her.

"Ever since that day I've been in love with you."

"Wow its really you, I can't believe I never noticed you, its really you."

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here, did you really come back for me?"

"You bet."

You're still attached to those memories, even after all this time."

"Aren't you? You saved me, took me in, looked after me for a month until I was capable of standing on my own two feet. I'll never forget that kindness."

"Still you have to move on, you can't remain in the past your entire life."

"Your right, that is why I'm here, for the future, our future."

"We don't have a future, we have our own separate paths."

"Back then I was just a little girl who needed saving, now look at what I've done." The young woman said smugly.

"What you've done, what have you done?" Cole questioned.

Emily started shaking rapidly in a maneuverer very familiar to Cole in the past few days.

Cole looked on in horror. "The infection, you are the demon who has infected everyone!"

Emily nodded and smiled, looking pleased with herself.

"Why did you do that!?" Angry, that the little girl he saved did all these terrible things.

"I needed to get your attention."

"And you couldn't have just asked me."

"I needed to make an impression." Finding better way to express her thoughts.

Cole rolled his eyes. "So you couldn't of just helped me vanquish a demon."

"I needed to make a show of pure strength, I mean that's what you worship, that's why you are so attracted to Phoebe, because she's a charmed one. Together you and I could rule the underworld or live out our lives in the middle of nowhere, I'm fine with that too, as long as I get to be with you."

Cole completely disagreed with her, the reason he fell in love had nothing to do with being a charmed one, he loved her despite that.

"I'm outta here."

"Cole wait!"

"What did you think was going to happen". He said while storming out of her apartment.

Cole planned on telling Phoebe, but he was so angry he walked back to the manor instead of shimmering in hopes his thoughts would clear by the time he got there. However, the more he thought about it the more conflicted he became. Thinking about that little girl he saved, the only girl that he saved, it was hard for him to conceive of destroying her, regardless of what she had done, still she was a threat to Phoebe and she had to be stopped. Once he arrived at the manor he had to tell Phoebe.

"I know who the infecting demon is."

"Who is it?" Phoebe asked.

"It's Emily." Cole plainly stated.

"What Emily, seriously." Phoebe was shocked, pathetic little Emily of all people.

"Yeah, I saved her when she was young and for some reason she fell in love with me, I assume she will try to kill you in order to rid you as a threat to me."

Suddenly Emily attacked, she threw an energy ball at Phoebe, but she dodged it, Piper tried to blow her up, but it had no effect, Paige and Leo were standing next to them and Emily delivered an attack in the form of smoke, hitting all three and having instantaneous effect. All three of them started dancing and moving like crazy, Leo in particular had found his invisible rhythm moving like a practised professional on an obscene amount of heroin, Emily then went on to attack Phoebe, luckily she had a potion on hand and was able to rid them of the infection. Emily then tried to run away but Cole was standing behind her. Emily was standing there helpless, Cole had an opportunity to vanquish her, however he paused his hand and let her go.

"Why did you let her go?" Phoebe asked.

"Because Emily, was a little girl I saved 18 years ago, I couldn't kill her."

"What, you knew her when she was young."

"Yeah, the grimlocks tried to kill her and I saved her and kept her alive, even when I was evil.

"But she tried to kill us, she's evil and you let her get away, you chose her over us."

"Phoebe…"

"Just leave us Cole, those of us who want her gone will vanquish her."

Just like that it appeared that all of Cole's hard work was being undermined, in his mind his reaction to it wasn't all that bad, it was the good in him that inspired him to save Emily, he couldn't bear for the little girl in the past that he saved to be destroyed, the first action of good that he had ever took in his life. It was that action that led him to allow the good in himself to prevail and to be with Phoebe. Of course, the charmed ones have no problem, vanquishing anyone who is of a threat to them.

 **Thank you all for reading, let me know if you want me to continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

_At Emily's Apartment_

 _Cole Shimmers in._

"Thanks for saving me back there." Emily said smiling.

"You're lucky to be alive, I shouldn't have let you go." Cole wanted to slap her in the face to take the cheeky smile of her golden face.

"But you did let me go and we both know why, because you have feelings for me."

"We both know that the only feelings I have for you is akin to that of what a parent has for a child." Cole rebuked.

"Are you sure?" Emily gets closer putting her hand on his face and staring into his eyes.

Cole however, was not impressed, he turned his head away from Emily's hand and then briefly turned his back towards her before proceeding to speak.

"What is it going to take for you to stop infecting people?"

"You know what its going to take, you know what I want."

"That's not going to happen, I love Phoebe."

"Maybe in time, you will come to love me, look if you're really interested in doing things for the greater good, you'll have to make a real sacrifice beyond just helping your wife, a sacrifice such as not being with her." Emily laughed.

"The only thing that matters to me is Phoebe, I don't give a crap about the greater good, none of them do and if you get between us again I'll bury you myself." He said before storming out the room. Cole hadn't been this angry since the Lazarus demon attacked Phoebe the night before his wedding.

 _Back at the Halliwell Manor_

"I can't believe Cole let Emily go, I can't believe he chose that little demon over his own family". Phoebe whined.

"Phoebe, I can't imagine it was easy for him, I mean, she must have been like a daughter to him." Piper replied.

"Still that was years ago, and she was evil he should have protected us!" Continuing to vent like only a Halliwell woman can.

 _Cole shimmers in_

"Phoebe we need to talk." He had a sombre look on his face.

Phoebe sighed. "Unless you're here to apologize and help us vanquish Emily I have nothing to say to you."

"I am here to apologize and also I promise to vanquish her if she attacks again."

Phoebe slammed her fist on the table in frustration "That's not good enough Cole, we can't wait for her to attack us, it will be too late then we need to go after her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He coldly stated.

"Well do you know what I can't do Cole, have anything more to do with you, and if you get in our way I'll vanquish you too!"

His voice became weak as he stared into her eyes. "Phoebe…"

Phoebe remained unsympathetic, staring right back at him she shouted, "Get out!"

He had little choice but to comply, vanishing out of the manor once again.

Cole was devastated, he couldn't believe things had deteriorated so much so fast, after being at the happiest point of his life yesterday morning to this. Was all of this worth it, for Emily, someone who had become hellbent on destroying his life, the little girl he saved now no longer exists, she must have been destroyed after spending vast swaths of her life in the darkness of the underworld. What little light that still reached her had been misguided into a pathetic infatuation with Cole. And what was up with Phoebe, the so-called love of his life had been so unsensitive and uncaring with his situation, although the charmed ones have always been fickle and petty with their emotions. Cole had done a lot of thinking, as much as he was angry with Phoebe for abandoning him, he loved her too much to allow his disappointment, his previous affection for the young Emily and certainly not doing the right thing was going to stop him for being with Phoebe, nothing ever has.

Phoebe was also having second thoughts, she started thinking that she had been too harsh on Cole, wasn't he doing what she had always wanted him to do, thinking about someone other than himself, and she just snapped at him. Of course, Emily still had to go, but she couldn't blame Cole for wanting her to stay. Through the corner of her eye, she once again saw the dark figure through her bedroom mirror, ever tempting her to the shadows, but why does it seem that this time it was her, a charmed one needed saving from a life of selfishness and greed.

"Phoebe I'm sorry." Cole was back to his old ways, anything for Phoebe, it was really pathetic after the stand he took earlier, but who could blame him, besides was Emily really worth saving, although deep down Cole clearly thought that she was.

"No Cole I'm the one who should be sorry, I over reacted, if you don't want us to go after Emily we won't."

"No we should, she's evil, there isn't a drop of the goodness that I saved those years ago, although I'd like to think, that some of it had been absorbed by me."

"It has, although I would like to take the credit for a lot of that".

"Just a tiny bit."

"The important thing is that you have finally stepped away from being evil, I'm truly proud of you."

"We need to think of a plan to kill Emily."

"I know we'll just show up unprepared and kick butt like we always do, its okay, we have nothing to worry about we have plot armour."

It was all going to plan, until it didn't Emily blocked Phoebe's attack and grabbed her by the neck and smiled, a laser, or something resembling a laser passed through her hands and she infected Phoebe, but this was different, Phoebe did the typical shaking, Phoebe had a taste for ancient Egyptian dancing , well at least that was how Emily described it (how the hell would she know, she's not that old), smiling and endowing the performance with applause, but then Phoebe stopped, this wasn't because Emily released her from the infection, but because that phase of the infection had ended, replaced by something far more potent, imminent death. If you can take Emily's word for it. 

"Now the love of your life shall die!"

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Okay there will be no more scenes showing people under the influence of the infection, I promise, unless you want them to return XD**

 **Phoebe has plot armour, surely, she can't be killed by this stupid infection…**


	8. Chapter 8

Cole didn't even have enough time to throw an energy ball at Emily, she'd shimmered away preserving for at least another day her despicable existence.

Cole hurried to help Phoebe up, she didn't have any physical injuries, she felt fine, the consensus among the Halliwell's was that Emily was lying, and thus they worked on another plan to kill Emily.

Cole on the other hand did not share their confidence, why would Emily had just left without getting what she wanted, Phoebe's death?

"No Piper we can't use the same potion we used on the source." Phoebe excalimed.

"Why not?"

"Because Emily isn't the source, she has a different composition or something, potions are all about precision."

"Since when did you care about precision?"

"Since ..."

"Guys!" Phoebe was interrupted by Cole.

"I'll do it by myself, she wont hurt me, she loves me." Cole announced.

"But Cole..."

Cole had shimmered to Emily's place before Phoebe could finish.

 _At Emily's place_

"Is it true?"

"I don't say things I don't mean Cole."

"You said you loved me and you try to kill the love of my love, one of those things you can't possibly mean."

"Love isn't the stuff of fairy tales, its as brutal as the underworld we grew up in, the old Cole I knew would have been impressed."

"Yes, the old Cole."

"Once Phoebe's gone, I'll bring him back."

"Once Phoebe's gone he'll be back to deliver you to her in the after life. Tell me how to reverse what you did and I'll let you go, for old times sake."

"Let me go." She paused for a short laugh

"You still haven't figured out a way to kill me. You'll want to get back to the manor to spend as much time as possible with your beloved witch and when she's gone, hurry back and make me your queen!"

Cole looked at her like she was crazy before leaving.

 _Back at the manor_

"How did it go?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Not good, listen Phoebe I think Emily was telling the truth about the infection she gave you."

"But I feel fine."She said while walking over to the kitchen, however before she got there she was greeted by a sharp jolt to the stomach, it was crippling, forcing her to the ground, her head narrowly missing the wall. A harder landing would have been a blessing, at least Phoebe would have been unconscious,the screams of agony that could be heard across the street was testament to that, Phoebe now understood how her ancestor Melinda felt when she was burnt at the stake. Emily's infection was like an unwavering inferno destroying her from the inside not letting go, her eyes turned red and her sweat mixed in with a steady trickle of tears creating an endless flurry down her body. Cole helplessly held her in his arms, her limp hand was flailing like a displaced fish while Leo futilely tried to heal her, Piper and Paige stood there in shock as life slowly slipped out their sisters body. The screams got louder and louder until she stopped moving and she screamed no more.

"Phoebe..." Cole called out softly.

There was no response.

"Phoebe" he called out again, this time his voice spoke more of despair than hope.

Again there was no response.

His grief was interrupted by an unwelcome guest.

"She's still alive Cole, but not for long she has about two days to live."

Cole turned around with an energy ball in his hand, the look of anger in his eyes could set the whole house on fire.

"Take comfort that the pain, at least the physical pain is over, don't waste what little time you have left looking for a cure."

Just as Emily left Phoebe started moving, her legs struggled to find her footing until Cole helped her to her feet, just a minute ago she was fighting for life, everyone stopped and stared, Phoebe expected looks of relief from everyone, after all the pain had gone,but she wasn't conscious for the message that Emily had told her loved ones; at least she had earned a reprieve from the debilitating effects of the infection in its full fury.

 _A day later_

Phoebe was briefed about how much longer Emily said she had to live, but her approach was different from her sisters, while they searched frantically for a cure, she was very much laissez faire in her approach, almost resigned to what seemed to her an inevitable fate, rather than spend her last moments trying to desperate cling on to life she would rather it be spent not in sorrow but joy, in appreciation of what she has had, more importantly who she has had and she wanted to feel that to the very end, she wanted to die with a smile on he face.

" How about the necklace of Kassandros" Piper asked, frantically flipping through pages of the book of shadows.

"No honey, that only works if poisoned by the bow of Antipater" Leo answered with his trademark brew of love and patronization.

"How was I supposed to know that!"

"It says so right here."

Phoebe couldn't help but let out a small laugh, she was going to miss the squabbling of Piper and Leo, the thought of it made her briefly grip stronger on her coffee cup, sighing deeply before taking another sip.

Cole was yet again at Emily's place trying to convince her to release the infection.

"Please, I'll leave Phoebe and be with you, just spare her life."

"That would have been nice to hear before I infected her, its a little late now, the effects are irreversible. I guess we both lose."

Cole walked back to the manor, he wanted to stall for time to avoid having to look into the eyes of his wife knowing that there was nothing he could do to save her.

Thank you for reading!

Sorry for the bleak chapter, I'm sure things will get happier :/


	9. Chapter 9

The forest was beautiful, Cole and Phoebe had been wandering aimlessly through it for hours, they eventually struck upon a clearing, the sun was shining across the field as if the elders themselves had ordered a beautiful vista. Phoebe gazed into Cole's eyes treasuring every second, remembering every detail for the future would hold absent the opportunity to do so again.

Cole held her, inside he kept tears of sadness, for he couldn't let such emotions ruins moments like this, today would be a memory for the ages, a word fitting to describe Cole's long life. But what would it mean when Phoebe was gone, could he go back to the void which was a world without Phoebe.

"Why didn't we do this more often?" Phoebe asked, stroking Cole's face as she spoke in soft whispers.

Phoebe didn't want an answer, she regretted the question the moment the words came out her mouth, she was just lost in the moment. She was well aware how much she and every person she knew took for granted each and every day.

Cole didn't need much time to think of a response, his neglect of time was more hauntingly clear than ever before.

"Because I thought there would always be tomorrow, I never thought there would be a day where tomorrow didn't..."

Phoebe interrupted, she put her finger on Cole's lips and then kissed him, there was no time for sadness, she would be damned if she spent her last day in despair and she wasn't about to let Cole do the same either.

She turned Cole around and opened up his backpack, taking out the small basket which carried everything they needed for their picnic, she laid out the blanket on the meadow and set out all the food. Cole just watched in a somber trance, he was supposed to be enjoying the moment but all he could think about was that it was going to be one of their last. At one point Cole thought he had lost her, but now he had been given a second chance and it was going to be taken away from him because he didn't have to courage to do what was necessary.

Cole was shaking, gripping the spoon Phoebe had handed him with crippling intensity, his demonic strength caused it to bend, Cole unaware that it was happening gripped even harder as the sadness inside of him grew.

"Come on sit down, we don't want the food to spoil." Phoebe had begun digging into some strawberry's .

"Mmmm, delicious, Cole you've gotta try some."

Cole complied, heeding Phoebe's instructions he sat down next to her on the blanket, he picked up a strawberry and bit into the lower half, it tasted sweet and of fresh mountain air. He looked opposite him and Phoebe was winking and smiling while giving him the thumbs up; it was a bittersweet moment.

Cole composed himself enough to ask Phoebe a question. "I thought you would have wanted to spend the day at the mall, usually I have to drag you out to nature kicking and screaming, why come here?"

"I appreciated our picnics more than you realized, besides I wanted to go somewhere we could be alone."

"Alone." Cole parroted Phoebe.

"I hope you realize when I'm gone, that you'll always have a family to return to, my family is your family now."

"Phoebe."

"Cole stop being so sad." Phoebe giggled, hitting Cole gently in the arm with the lid of the picnic basket for good measure. "Just enjoy the picnic."

Cole reached into the basket and grabbed the next item. "Have you tried the cake?"

"No, but I just know its going to be good because Piper made it."

Cole took a bite, it was spicy. Cole started to choke and cake spilled out of his mouth.

"Careful." Phoebe grabbed a napkin and started wiping away the crumbs from his mouth.

"Here." Phoebe handed him some water.

"Thank you." Cole grabbed the bottle and started taking small sips, he liked the taste of this water, things always tasted more crisp and pure up in the mountains.

"How will I survive Pipers cake when your gone?"

Phoebe laughed. "She must have forgotten that you don't like spicy food, lets see if the wine she chose is more to your liking."

"There's no such thing as bad wine."

"My high school days would beg to differ." She said while grabbing the bottle.

"Ooooh, its from France, this is exciting I love France." She opened the cap only to reveal a cork. "Oh crap, we didn't bring a corkscrew."

"I got it." Cole said gripping the wine in both hands and prying the cork off with his demonic strength.

"Leo's not the only one who's handy to have around." He said while pouring two glasses.

"I can see that." She said smiling.

"To marriage, the eternal bond between husband and wife." Cole toasted clinking his glass with Phoebe's.

"To marriage." She returned in kind.

By the time they had finished the bottle it was already getting dark, the sun was starting to set and the sky was colored in beautiful shades of orange and red.

"It looks like we're running out of time." Phoebe pointed to the sky.

"Lets go for another walk though the forest." Cole suggested.

"Cole I think I've been forested to death today, lie down on the blanket with me."

"Its a different experience when the sun's going down, come on trust me."

Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand as they walked out of the meadow back into the woods, small rays of light still managed to penetrate through the thickets of tree's.

"I never understood your obsession with forests Cole."

"Can you not appreciate its beauty?"

"It kinda freaks me out, especially when it gets dark."

"I've always found it calming, its the one place where I've always felt that I could be alone away from the prying eyes of the world, right here its just you and me."

Another ray of light shot across their faces, Phoebe smiled and kissed Cole, they were both lost in the moment.

It was to be cut short.

Phoebe pulled back quickly, looking slightly disoriented. Cole thought he must have accidental bit her after a feint taste of something metallic in her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so." Phoebe regained herself and stepped towards Cole.

Cole could sense something was wrong, pain was written all over her face, after her second step Phoebe started coughing. This was bad, blood was pouring out of her mouth covering Cole's shirt in red, he barely managed to catch her before her helpless body hit the floor.

* * *

Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be the last I think. It will be written sooner or later, but I'm sure that reviews will bring that date sooner ;)


End file.
